


Plain Sight

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: For them at first, it's easy to hide the fact that they're self harming. Ridiculously so. They hide it so well they're shocked when the other one finds out about it.





	Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Keep in mind that I don't intend on triggering anyone. So this is for anyone who feels that they can make it through this story without cutting themselves, or rushing to the nearest sink or garbage bag or tub to force themselves to vomit.

For Belarus at first, it's ridiculously easy to hide the fact that she's self harming. All she really wears out in public is her regular dress, and all she wears at the UN conferences is her regular dress. It's not like she has any different clothes, she's just far more comfortable in those. Belarus already knows of the rumours. 

That she's in love with Ivan. That she's insane, psychotic. It only gives her more and more ammo against herself, she whispers as her knife seamlessly cuts through her skin, leaving behind another cut, and more blood. 

Her skin, once a nice warm sort of pale, is now, in her eyes at least, more beautiful. She uses her magic to hide the cuts too.

* * *

America's not sure when she decided to start it. Her best guess is the seemingly endless insults thrown at her. _"Watch out, wide load coming through!" "You need to lose weight." "Hey burger bitch, how many did you bring today?"_ America, as far as she's concerned, needs to lose weight, but she wonders how the rest of the countries don't already know that, being the nation with the highest amount of obesity, she also has the highest amount of eating disorders. 

She forces herself to vomit up every single burger she eats every day, but the best part to her is the fact that she does it when nobody can see or hear her. 

America also began to feel the endless pain of depression. Is this how Canada feels when America unintentionally overshadows her? So she takes a knife and begins to slice her arms wide open, letting the blood fall down to the ground, and over her body. 

Her easily tanned skin, as far as she's concerned, can only get more beautiful. She uses her magic to hide the cuts too. 

* * *

Belarus isn't sure about how she feels when Prussia, out of a stupid prank, decides to knock America and her out, and lock them in a room together. The bad part is that there's only one bed and one bathroom. If they need to shower, they have to do it together. 

If they need to sleep, they have to do it together. But she can tell that there's something bothering her fellow prisoner. She keeps on nervously rubbing her arms (and Belarus knows what it's like to be cold, but there's warmth in this room so how can America be cold?) and gently rubbing her stomach. 

It seemingly dawns on her the first night that they spend together since...1991. She doesn't dare ask, but America, for all her landmass and warmth, just cuddles next to her for the night.

The second night, they're having some fun when Belarus decides to act on her suspicion. Without warning, she spins the female American around, quickly tying her hands to the headboard. Both are only dressed in their underclothing, but she uses America's odd shirt/bra combination as the knot. 

"Now," Belarus says, "you _will_ tell me everything you've done to yourself, or the bra," she callously flicks America's USA flag bra in the tit, "comes off. After that, if you still don't tell me, off comes your panties, then mine. If you still refuse," she refuses to think of the fact that every time she speaks a word starting with an 'R', she triple rolls it, "my own bra comes off and I fuck you." She watches as America shifts under her, and Belarus is ashamed to admit that the feeling of her pussy sliding across America's belly slightly turns her on. 

"What are you talking about?" America asks, and Belarus carefully slices the bra off, the cut being clean and in the middle. She knows the other female is uncomfortable with nudity. America isn't as big as her sister, but she's still quite impressive. In fact, it's the same for Belarus. She's not as big as Ukraine is, but she's, like America, quite impressive. 

"You know what I'm talking about," she answers, letting a finger run along the side of America's head. It's becoming painfully clear to her that maybe her friend's not all right in the head. 

"I honestly don't," America replies, trying to squirm and get free. But, to her embarrassment, she watches as Belarus carefully cuts her panties in two. Her friend notices, and gives her a sly smile, gently running her slightly moist vagina over belly again. 

"You will tell me now!" Belarus demands, and America squirms under her. Her days of picking up Ox and hurling them around are long gone. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" America says, and she freezes as Belarus cuts off her last article of clothing. There's nothing stopping her now. 

To her surprise, Belarus smiles slyly. "Did I forget to mention that I would fuck you even if you did tell me?" She asks conversationally. 

"Yes, yes you did," America growled. Belarus just smiles, running a hand down her cheek, before gently leaning forward and pressing her lips to the American's own. 

Belarus's lips are...surprisingly plump, and they feel oddly good on her own. Then she feels a slightly cold hand on her ass, and America yelps at the touch, while Belarus only smiles. Then she feels her hands be freed from her shirt, and she quickly moves them onto Belarus's own ass. Then her friend 'tsks' at her. 

"Please, America," she says, "tell me." So she does. America tells Belarus everything. About her self hatred, her anorexia, and the bullying. By the time she's finished, tears are slipping down Belarus's face. Then she kisses Belarus, gently putting the other woman's hand on her butt again, and moving one to her most private and sensitive area. 

"Like you said Belarus, you _fuck_ me, and I want you to do it until I'm senseless," America says as Belarus begins to finger her. 


End file.
